


Painting Nails

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [65]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Nail Polish, Soft Eskel (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Imagine your OTP painting each other’s nailsEskel paints Jaskier's nails before a gig.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Painting Nails

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will write something besides Eskel/Jaskier stories. Today is not that day.... Tomorrow is not looking good either...

Jaskier was relaxing in the bathtub when there was a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it,” Eskel said as he stood up from where he was sitting on the closed toilet. He had already showered and gotten ready for the night out but enjoyed listening to Jaskier chatter while he took a bath. He also liked washing Jaskier’s hair. A favor Jaskier would happily return whenever Eskel asked.

“Thank you, darling,” Jaskier said. “I’m almost finished. Eskel closed the bathroom door behind him when he left.

Eskel walked through their small apartment to open the door.

Geralt and Lambert were standing in the hallway.

“Hey, you are early,” Eskel said letting them in. 

“Didn’t have to wait on Yen to get ready,” Lambert said as he walked in and sat down on the couch.

“She not coming?” Eskel asked as he shut the apartment door.

“She’s meeting us there,” Geralt explained.

The three of them sat around the living room talking for a few minutes before Jaskier emerged. He was wearing a pair of sweat pants and one of Eskel’s T-shirts.

“Picked out the color,” Jaskier said sitting down next to Eskel. He handed Eskel the bottle of nail polish.

“Red. Again. I am shocked,” Eskel said with a small smile. Jaskier always wore red nail polish when he had a gig. It was Eskel’s favorite color and Jaskier said it was like having a bit of Eskel onstage with him. 

Jaskier spread his hands out on Eskel’s thigh while Eskel shook the bottle. 

Eskel was surprised his brothers waited until he was almost finished painting Jaskier’s nails before saying anything.

“Gonna paint my nails, too?” Lambert asked.

“No. But Jaskier might,” Eskel replied. 

“Can I?” Jaskier asked, eyes sparkling with excitement.

“What?! No! I was just…” Lambert began.

“Teasing Eskel,” Geralt interrupted. 

“I think you would look nice with some black nail polish. Would match your outfit,” Jaskier said. 

“Maybe next time,” Lambert grumbled.

Jaskier smiled at Eskel.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
